


Love you

by Lookimjustvibin



Category: Lupin III
Genre: ??????, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookimjustvibin/pseuds/Lookimjustvibin
Summary: Jigen loving Lupin
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Love you

Both of them burst into the room, bags and bags of cash in toll, laughing hysterically. 

Another successful heist. Another couple million dollars. 

Fujiko had already got a little more than her share and took Goemon with her to another country, probably for a "vacation" or something. Leaving them two alone.

That's fine by Jigen. A couple million dollars is good enough for him and Lupin.

He collapsed into the motel couch, still snickering. Lupin, as usual, did a fantastic job at planning the heist, making everything seems so easily accessible. 

Simply brilliant. 

He stumbled in from the small kitchen, scotch bottle in hand and landed on top of Jigen, twisting the bottle open as he goes along.

"Let's drink to it!" Lupin practically shouted.

Jigen looked at the person on his lap fondly. He tugged Lupin close to his chest, almost embracing him. Lupin blinked.

"Jigen?" He asked.

"You did a great job, you know that?" Jigen said quietly into Lupin's hair.

"Of course!" Lupin preened under the attention, the gunman can't help but chuckle. "I'm the best there are, no one--"

"You're fantastic." Jigen said softly. 

Lupin flushed a bit, "Obviously. It's easy for a master theif--"

"Extraordinary." He said resting his head on Lupin's shoulder. 

"J-Jigen, are you alright?" He stammered. He looked embarrassed. 

Jigen hummed, kissing Lupin on the cheek.

"You're so amazing, always having ideas up your sleeve." Jigen said, ruffling his hand through Lupin's short hair. "And reliable, I could always count on you to have my back." He kissed Lupin on his temple.

"... It's just natural, I'm your partner after all." Lupin is full on blushing now, eyes darting everywhere. 

"I'm so glad to have you." Jigen hugged him closer, "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea but it slipped so,,, sorry for posting something this short


End file.
